Tales of Deception - Wicked Game
by GrimGrave
Summary: Another entry in the Deception-series. Emerald is approached by a certain rookie-huntress with a certain secret. Rated M for adult themes; NotSafeForWork. Feedback and suggestions are appreciated.


**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

 _Feedback is greatly suggested by MajorMikePowell_

 _ **Tales of Deception – Wicked Game**_

"Another whiskey, girl?"

Crimson eyes glanced over her shoulder and scrutinized the man behind the bar, unamused. Rather than talking she snapped her fingers and pointed at the now empty glass for the bartender to take. Refilled, she took a hefty swig, loving the burning sensation that tickled the back of her throat before she tossed a few lien back at the man. The heavy music in the background reverberated throughout the locale as people mingled; some played pool or threw darts, others danced, and the rest ate and drank at their tables. Some probably sneaked off for a quickie in the bathrooms.

Amateurs.

She brings the glass up to her lips for a second swig and scans the area. Sometimes it's fun to be the one searching for clients, catch them by surprise when they find out they can bed whoever they want as long as they have the money for it. So the woman surveyed the spacious room, watching, waiting for the moment when someone stuck out from crowd—

Metal doors creaked open and were slammed shut, garnering the woman's attention. Like a sore thumb, a girl clad in mostly red and black with a white blouse. The girl wore her hood up as she searched through the crowd, clearly not being here to drink and forget, until her eyes met with crimson ones.

Bingo.

She waited for the girl to make her way over, lips curved into a knowing smirk. "Uhm…E-Excuse me…"

"Yes?" She played along, knowing full well what was about to happen. "Did you need something?"

"Are you by any chance…Miss Sustrai?"

Heh. Jackpot.

"Emerald Sustrai, at your service. What can I do you for?" she responded and sipped on the whiskey. Any who knew of her either needed something to be stolen or required her more popular services. "My services cover a limited but satisfying range."

The girl was a real cutie upon closer inspection and Emerald hoped this wasn't about her gathering intel or theft.

"Rumour has it that you…" The girl chewed on her bottom lip, gaze averted. She was fidgeting. A virgin? Oh please let that be the case! Nothing was more satisfying than claim someone's innocence. "You do favours for m-money…r-right?"

Emerald licked her lips. This was going to be fun.

"I do, but like I said, my services are not restricted to one area. You're going to have to be specific."

The blush on the girl's face was priceless. "…I w-was hoping…f-for…th-th-the s-sexual…kind…" She pulled down her hood over her eyes. "Please…"

Emerald grinned a predatory grin. "That's more like it. I can make your wildest dreams come true." She held out her open palm. "For the right price."

The girl swallowed hard. "H-How much—"

"That depends on what you want," the mocha-skinned woman interrupted. "Let's take this to my workplace, shall we?" Without waiting, she slung an arm over her client's shoulders and guided her out with a certain spring in her step.

She had a soft spot for cute girls like this one.

* * *

The walk back to the hotel and past the lobby had been interesting, if only to observe the mix of awe and uneasiness on the client's face as she was the object of the other workers' attention until they had stepped into the elevator. She was surprisingly calm otherwise, not minding the close contact Emerald initiated.

As soon as they stepped inside room 269, the mint-green-haired woman strode over to the bed, kicking her boots off. "So then, the price; my standard is around 1000 Lien, give or take depending on your kinks."

The client's fair-skinned face was hotly red. Adorable. "M-My kinks…?!"

"You heard me." She smirked at her. "You know about my Semblance, that is why you sought me out. So I can only assume you have some kind of kink you want to act out. Or perhaps you prefer something vanilla, something standard?"

"…"

"Heh. Alright, take your time. It's not easy for most people to bare themselves to me. Let's start with your name."

"…R-Ruby. Ruby Rose," the girl replied. She shifted her weight from one foot to another as she stared at the floor.

"Beautiful name," Emerald said. She snickered. "I'll enjoy moaning it later."

Ruby was as red as her namesake. "Uhm…"

"You should know that roleplaying costs you extra, but I know how to read people and I took acting classes when I was younger. All I need is a picture and enough information about the person and you'll believe you're bedding the real thing." She chuckled to herself. "After all, the fake, in its deliberate attempt to be real, is more real than the real thing."

This seemed to get Ruby's attention. She chewed on her bottom lip – a nervous habit? – and stepped over to Emerald as she reached into a belt pouch. A scroll. She activated it and searched through a line of pictures.

"It is…her." She said it so lovingly. Her entire demeanour changed and she was suddenly calm. "The blonde. Her name is Yang."

Emerald took the scroll for a better look: golden hair was wild and long, the clothes were leaning towards tomboyish, and eyes were brilliant lilac. The next photo was of Yang in spats shorts and a sports bra, lifting weights. So where the next three photos until it changed to Yang in a yellow two-piece swimsuit, revealing abs and muscles coiling beneath her otherwise feminine form.

"You've got some good tastes, Ruby." Emerald grinned at her client. "Now, will this be all, or is there anything else you wish to add?"

"…Y-yes…" Back to being nervous again. Or was it shame? "How much is roleplaying…?"

"Another thousand Lien…Usually. But…" She caressed the redhead's cheek. "Since you're so cute, I'm willing to toss that one in for free. Lucky you."

The girl squeaked and fidgeted. "O-Oh…O-Okay…Then I'd l-like to add that, please…" She sighed. "She's…my half-sister. There's a video I took when we went to the beach…is that enough?"

Huh. No wonder she was nervous.

Emerald nodded. "I've worked with less. And don't worry; nothing leaves this room, and it's not the first time I've indulged someone in their incestuous kinks." A smirk curved her lips. "Anything else? Bondage? Pet-play?"

"N-No!" She quickly calmed herself. "Just…Take the lead. Please. A-And be r-romantic…"

"Can do," the older woman said with a smile and headed to the bathroom. "Undress to your level of comfort by the bed. I'll need a few minutes."

* * *

The room was dim, illuminated only by a single lamp with a neon-red glow. Ruby waited in bed, wrapped in her cloak with her heart frantically pounding at her ribcage. Her clothes, sans underwear, were neatly folded atop the drawer and she wrapped the cloak tighter around her. She had waited for what felt like hours (read: exaggeration) and refused from moving from the spot even if a part of her screamed to just Semblance her way out of here and not looking back. Maybe put her clothes back on first. Yeah.

" _Ruby."_ Her heart stopped for a hot second and the redhead immediately turned to the bathroom doorway with a squeak. Silver pools widened, pupils dilating as her heart caught in her throat.

Lilac eyes met her gaze and the blonde smirked as she leaned against the doorway, clad only in that yellow two-piece swimsuit. The redhead's gaze wandered over toned abdomen, runner's legs, taut, curvy hips, and full breasts. It was an exact replica of her half-sister.

Perhaps even better.

"See anything you like?" It was as if Yang was the one approaching her down to her very voice. Hips swayed gently from side to side with each step and ample breasts jiggled as the blonde approached her, staring at her with bedroom eyes. "Look as much as you want, but don't let that stop you from touching." She bent over just enough to emphasize her cleavage, pushing her bust up with her arms.

"Oh…my…god…" Ruby's mouth went as dry as the deserts of Vacuo. She was trembling and her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. "Oh my god…"

"Take your time, Rube. We got _all night_ ~" Her voice was perfectly like Yang's – it had to be her! – and her sultry tone had the redhead's skin break out in goosebumps and heat pooling between her loins.

Years of pent-up stress and hormones, a tightly wrapped knot of emotions, finally burst. She cried out the blonde's name, clumsily busied full lips with her own as she threw herself at her half-sister without restraint; she hugged her, caressed a strong back and pressed her body against the brawler's as tears stung behind her eyelids. The warmth of Yang's body, the feeling of strong arms embracing and mapping out her softer form and the taste of her lips had Ruby's body reaching high temperatures.

Their kiss was as hot as fire, their touch was as kindle, and their closeness fanned the flames. Talented hands unhooked the black-and-red bra and left it on the floor, together with the swimsuit. Nude bodies pressed up against each other as tongues entwined, exploring oral caverns in a feverish dance.

"Someone is eager," Yang stated. "But allow me to take the lead. I'll be gentle…to begin with."

"Okay…" Ruby replied, eyes heavy-lidded. She lay down on the soft bed, her sister blanketing her smaller form. Full breasts came into view, capped with rosy nipples, and the redhead took one into her mouth without thinking, suckling on it like a new-born as she palmed large malleable mounds. A sigh of content was enough to keep her going as she did her best to play with a small bud while sucking on its twin. Her tongue swirled around it and teeth barely grazed it. Hearing Yang moan and feeling her shudder at Ruby's hands had the younger woman beam with pride, but the brawler pulled away.

"You're so naughty, sis. I'm the one supposed to take care of you." She smiled that sexy and caring smile, her untamed flaxen hair falling like a curtain of gold down the sides of her head as she leant down to lick the reddened shell of Ruby's ear. "Just relax and let big sis make an adult out of you."

"Oh, Yang…" That smoky, husky voice already had the redhead at the abyss of pleasure. Muscles tensed and relaxed sporadically as hot lips pressed a kiss against the fair skin of the younger girl's throat, trailing a path of feather-light kisses past her collarbone, between the valley of perky breasts, past the navel—

"Oh, Yang!" The blonde nuzzled Ruby's sex through her crimson panties, gave them a playful lick before removing them painfully slow, savouring the reveal of the redhead's most intimate part. Milky white thighs were gently pushed apart. Hot breath washed against a quivering, pretty pink sex and a swollen little bundle of nerves.

Lilac eyes gave Ruby a smouldering look that had her tremble in excitement. The raw, intense _want_ in those sultry pools, the wink, was all the warning Ruby got before a talented tongue lapped a hot path over her slit – sensation she had never felt before – as Yang pressed her face against her sister's sex.

It wracked at her. Turned her bones into pliant, hot goo. Each lick across her pussy overwhelmed her pleasure-receptors; this was nothing like fingering herself, not even close! That wet organ flicked at her clitoris, sending a jolt of electric pleasure from synapse to synapse to the point silver eyes nearly rolled back into their sockets.

Ruby screamed, a litany of moans and bucked her hips. Yang ate her out, worshipped her feminine channel, with both clean strokes and messy slurps. Small hands buried themselves in golden tresses in silent urgency to continue as a knot that had settled between the redhead's legs threatened to snap, coiling and twisting as wound-up pleasure build up. Ruby was jittery, moaning uncontrollably—

The brawler stopped and the redhead let out a whine of discontent, only to shift into a string of moans as a strong hand cupped a small breast that fit within her palm and fingers dove into velvety, wet depths, basking in liquid heat and reaching longer than a tongue ever could.

"This will be just the first round of many," Yang said and stole a kiss. She pushed further in, digits straining inside the girl as she shifted to straddle Ruby's thigh. "Be strong for me, Rube. Can you do that, lil' sis?"

And as she added a third finger and pushed up to the second knuckle, curving them against that sweetspot, Ruby could only scream to the heavens her approval as she was pushed over the edge into the maw of ecstasy and her world turned into a multi-coloured mass.

By the time they were done, Ruby's pussy would be sore.

* * *

"You can stay, if you want. It's almost morning."

Ruby clasped on her cloak and double-checked her boots without a glance back. "I should get going."

"Suit yourself. Just be careful you don't get mugged." Emerald snickered and put away her earned cash. "And remember that you and your money are always welcome here."

Ruby didn't respond. She pulled up her hood, hands shaking, and headed towards the door.

"Or you could just be honest with her!" she shouted, but the door slammed shut. "Well then." Having seen so many people break down or leave in grief and anger over the years had left the mocha-skinned beauty uncaring. To her they were meal-tickets, nothing else.

So why did it hurt to see the girl leave, knowing she would return to her sister and likely be ashamed for what had happened tonight?

* * *

The next day, Emerald went windowshopping, eyeing new clothes or accessories she could burn her cash on. It was disturbing how strong the difference between Vale at day and night was; no-one coming here for the first time would ever guess there were a seedy underbelly in one of the most prominent kingdoms like this.

She scoffed and eyed a dark-brown bomber-jacket. Looked nice. Pair it with jeans or short shorts and it would be a winning combination in her book.

She caught something at the corner of her eye and, upon looking, smirked. Down the street was a familiar face, arm linked with yet another familiar girl, eating icecream and behaving like a couple.

"Good for her. Shame to lose that potential income though."

Emerald shrugged and left, walking in the opposite direction. Silver eyes met with hers and the former was uncertain. The thief smirked and offered a curt nod before breaking the contact and making her way back home.

Someone else would need a substitute lay eventually. They always did.

* * *

 _Feedback and sugegstions for pairings are welcome!_


End file.
